Adiana Sunrunner
Adiana Sunrunner is the current Marquise and Matriarch of the House of Sunrunner and Former Leader of the Order of Brethren. Appearance Every single body tells a story, regardless of self-believed perfection or imperfections that map out one's life. This body was one that told a story, regardless of those who may question, assume, or scoff at the story that marked her porcelain skin. Upon observation, with any skin that shows, peaks passed the various armors that which Paladin would wear. Scars married the woman's body in her own personal story. Under the armor, the leather that separates the plate to her skin, were the scars. Risen skin that was a lighter tone, oddly familiar to what one would expect whips; these marks shown on her back and sides. The most generic places where one would find such horrible story. Moving along to her arms, mostly hidden with anything of long sleeves, were smaller marks of past cuts, wounds, and forced injection, as if she was forced into the life she experienced. Upon her upper left arm, should one ever see her without long sleeves, was a sign of ownership... a tattoo of a tribal band in a rusty red color. Moving down, her petite form to her legs, a reflection of her arms except of which that falls upon her left thigh and the calf of her leg. A tattoo of a light brown dragon snaking its way from her left leg to show on her hip like it was devouring something. A burn... a brand of some kind. The physical body upon this woman wasn't luscious; it wasn't a perfect ten in the eyes of many, unless it was the eyes of those whom embrace imperfections. Her very form looked tiny and petite. Naturally short compared to many women of the Sin'dorei. The paladin didn't have luscious curve nor out of proportion features. Just a simple frame that held the illusion of that “hour glass”, disrupted by a few inches here and there. If one picked her up without the weight of armor, without the weight of weapons and items, they would find out she in fact was very light, at the bare minimum weight that would barely pass as healthy for her height. Upon closer observation of her facial features, they were soft, never betraying her age despite her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, if one looked long enough, it was easy to tell of her paladin nature trying to fight past the emerald green caused by forced fel consumption. Golden flakes shimmered and glittered in the emerald irises. Wisdom and experience shown with in those eyes, as if she been through, or seen things in her life that would cause people to question how old the woman really was. Once past the luminescent eyes, the next feature was her loose fallen hair. Golden blonde that simply framed her soft face in straightened feathery layers. Depending on the light and the natural glow of her very being, her hair would shine softly. However, unlike many other females, she really didn't care about her hair, how neat it was, how it looked. The closer you get to her, there was a lingering smell of Peach Blossom surrounding her. Long had she kicked her habit of Bloodthisle. So her normal perfume... essence... not so strong, but strong enough to captivate one's attention with it. Items of Interest In her hands on most occasions is a dark cherry wood instrument. The strings perfectly tuned coiled around each polished fine tuner. Among the wood was simple yet elegant metal accents, antiqued as if it was in the family for many years. The only newest thing was the strings that played the soft notes and the strings of her bow. The horse hair that ribbons her bow have often been provided by own gallot steed. The chin-rest that she makes herself comfortable was darker in color than the wood that made up the violin. Often, she goes around holding these items as she walks around. Every now and then she would go around playing happy tunes or haunting tunes to lighten the moods of those around. (Will mention in Currently) Another Item of interest: Adorn upon her left ring finger, the woman wore proudly even if it hid under plated gloves. It was a rather intricate ring made of truegold. Marked with runes crafted from the very knight who made it. Fitting perfectly upon her skin that held a beautiful sunstone setting. (Using Quel'delar's Model) For days had the sword come with in her possession. For days she didn't even want to look at the saronite tainted blade as she sat there keeping it away from the children. For days she pondered what to do with it, unknown to what secrets lie with in the weapon that was once bore by her beloved Husband. The weapon is named Rend'Fin. The very Oathblade of her Husband to his Oathsister: Jaedeen. Adiana has decided that she would bare the weight of the blade upon herself. The Blade would appear on her form wrapped in loose leathers and Cloths around areas of the sword. Refusing to bring it to the Sunwell to purify the saronite. Keeping it just the way it is till the day he would return... she hopes. Personality Her personality was a bit of an odd one. Where she holds some belief and the attitude of a paladin, yet wouldn't bore you with unnecessary paladin bullshit when it isn't needed. Other than that simple fact, she was a bit odd, outgoing, blunt, and often charitable if someone seems depressed or needing someone to talk to. Yet her speech seemed odd compared to other Sin'dorei... almost an accent mixed with that of...Goblin. Family This paladin is in love and taken by a very unlikely person. Someone she loved very much in the past and very much now. Some may see her union with this man as... sinful, disgusting for a paladin to love someone so... tainted. Of course, one would think a warlock, but he is not. No, the man she loves dearly is a Death Knight, a former yet gallant warrior who fought in the efforts to save the grand city of Silvermoon and what little people left. His name is Dal'Ghara, and the paladin couldn't be happier. With this man, she holds guardianship over two darling children. Twins, in fact: a daughter and son who acts so much like the two who raises them, Kir'Athen and Fioren Sunrunner. Family not too far away includes the Martriarch of the House, Evylynn Sunrunner with her husband Vynelel. Also the various family members on her husband’s side that she just seems to run into randomly. Dreadmane Vi, Naalah… She often wonders who the next person she would run into was part of the family or not!